


coffee is what keeps us alive <3

by yanderell



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barista Katsuki Yuuri, Businessman Victor Nikiforov, Cliche, Coffee shop romance, College Student Katsuki Yuuri, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Facials, Hungry Katsuki Yuuri, Inappropriate Erections, Innocent Katsuki Yuuri, Lot of alcohol, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Attraction, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, PWP-ish, Possessive Victor Nikiforov, Rich Victor Nikiforov, Somnophilia, Sugar Daddy Victor Nikiforov, Suit Kink, Supportive Phichit Chulanont, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, Victor goes yandere :O, Virgin Katsuki Yuuri, Virgin Kink, Yuuri studies russian, by the way I love coffee, inapproriate thoughts, love struck viktor, no beta we die like men, overpriced coffee, they are in love you can't tell me otherwise, this is really a cliche BL story, unhealthy attachement
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanderell/pseuds/yanderell
Summary: "Coffee served by this man will purify my soul."
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 52
Kudos: 396
Collections: (YOI) Yuri!!! On Ice





	1. Contact 1-3

**Author's Note:**

> Back by unpopular demand: ME
> 
> All we need is:filthy rich obsessive Victor + Coffee + Naive cute Barista Yuuri  
> This isn't even a story with plot, but I still find it hilarious.

1st contact

29 years old and already top of the business world, Victor Nikiforov was known to be one of the top 100 of Forbes magazine’s richest men alive. He tried to keep his true identity as hidden as possible. Everything he touched turned to gold, so even if he hadn’t inherited part of his father’s oligarch empire he would have made a fortune by himself by now. Of course, doing business and hence occasionally being on television could not be avoided. But he refused to do photoshoots. People thought he’s just _shy_ but it could not be any further away from the truth. He considered himself to be extroverted - and maybe slightly narcissistic. 

He was glad that, completely the opposite of Russia, he was fairly unknown in Detroit. Sometimes he wondered if the United States were really part of the same world as Russia.

So Victor stood outside a coffee store waiting for a client, looking ridiculously handsome in his dark grey Armani suit. He checked his phone to see that his appointment had to be delayed because of the traffic. So he contemplated smoking, a bad habit he picked up at work where he’d spent most time alone in his big office. But he chose not to smoke. Instead, he looked inside the coffee store, where the baristas were busy serving customers. Suddenly a boy who apparently just started his shift had caught his eyes. He put on his apron and bowed multiple times as he took over the register.

Asian, thick black hair, beautiful rich brown eyes, round cheeks, and an obviously well-trained body. But that was not all. His _smile_.

Even when no one was watching him, Yuuri was genuinely smiling and looking relaxed. And when he noticed the curious stare from Victor his eyes widened in surprise and he couldn’t take his eyes off him. Time stood still, and Victor didn’t know how long they were looking at each other. Yuuri bit his lower lip glanced away bashfully.

_Coffee is still better than cigarettes._

_Coffee served by beautiful men is even better._

_Coffee served by this man will purify my soul._

Victor made his mind up to enter the store and he knew that what he wanted is something he can’t order.

But he would earn it, step by step. 

Just as he was about to enter the coffee shop a limousine arrived with a shriek, and an apologetic businessman jumped out of the car and greeted him with a handshake. 

“I sincerely apologize Mr. Nikiforov, I underestimated the traffic in Detroit, it’s my first time in the US.”

Victor was startled as a man in a suit jumped out of the car, and he glanced back to look at the mysterious barista one more time, but he only saw his back because he turned around to get something.

“Don’t worry. Let’s head to the venue directly?” Victor suggested and went back to his usual business smile. He couldn’t wait for this workday to be over.

[I can’t wait to get to know you my sunshine.]

  
  
  


2nd contact

“Your name sir?” Yuuri smiled enthusiastically and held his black marker pen to write the customers’ names onto the paper cup. But deep down he was horrified because right in front of him stood the _most fucking perfect human ever in existence_. It took him all he had to not drop the pen in his hand.

“Victor,” he said and lost himself in the deep brown eyes of this beautiful Asian man before his eyes finally caught the name label on his apron. “ _Yu_ .. _ri…_ ”

And that’s what he got. A beautiful “Victor” written on his cup.

“Wow you got the spelling right, most people write it with k. I don’t mind but seeing it written correctly always surprises me and… it’s not easy to surprise me.” Victor winked and paid for his coffee. 

"Thank you s...sir!" 

Yuuri almost lost it there and if it weren’t for his colleague preparing the ordered drink for him, he would have spilled all the coffee.

  
  


3rd contact

“Good morning, a grande cafe latte with two extra shots please.” Victor ordered with a smile and leaned in closer.

“W-w-will that be... to go?” Yuuri asked and felt the heat rise in his cheeks as the beautiful Russian winked. “....only if it comes with _you_ attached to it.”

“N-no-o that’s not possible! So so - sit down and enjoy your coffee?” Yuuri’s face was burning and he wanted to just crawl into a hole from embarrassment. 

“Then I’ll guess I drink it here this time.”

Victor groaned inwardly - it was unusual that his advances were being ignored. His earlier approach of flirting went unnoticed - the cute Japanese boy quickly shied away after looking into his eyes for a second. And god he was so gorgeous. His silky black hair, his honey-brown eyes. His round cheeks and those _thighs_ . Victor wanted to get his head crushed by them. He won’t give up that easily. Victor _watched_ him with great curiosity as he cleaned the table next to him.

Yuuri turned around and blushed as he asked tentatively “You come here all the time. Do you work close by?” 

Victor's expression brightened up. His Yuuri was starting a conversation!

“Actually I do work around this area, but that’s not the reason I come here so often.” he winked and Yuuri turned away in awe. “I… I see! I also work… Here." He stuttered and Victor chuckled as he saw him blush and staring the ground.

_So so_ enchanting.

"I can see that," Victor screamed on the inside. How can someone be this cute?

To save Yuuri from this awkward moment he continued immediately. “...and.---what are you usually doing _after work_?" Victor asked with a business smile to hide his nervosity. He took the last sip of his fancy overpriced Cafe latte (he didn’t complain, he would pay 1000 dollars for it if that meant he can spend time with his crush in the same room) and directed his full attention to him as if he were the only person in the room.

“I’m majoring in International Economics but actually I’m here on a sports scholarship. I’m focusing on ice skating and ballet mainly. Since coffee is unfortunately not part of my curriculum I work here part-time instead. And money, yeah.”

Victor was, of course, familiar with that, as he too studied his master’s degree in International Business and Economics with a focus on the European and American markets. 

“Oh me too, the International Business stuff! Even though it’s been quite some time since I graduated. Are you learning additional languages? I had French and German, really sucks.”

“English is not my first language, so English... and Russian.”

_BOZHE MOY_

Victor swooned, his heart clenching from the cuteness of Yuuri’s questioning look.

“So you’re Victor...?” Yuuri asked bashfully and Victor fell in love all over again. “Yes. Victor _Nikiforov_.” he said, his intonation unmistakeable Russian. He wanted to say some bad pick up lines like ‘do you want to develop your Russian oral skills’ but he held back, too afraid that it would shy Yuuri away.

“I work late afternoon shift tomorrow and I wonder… will I see you tomorrow as well?” It took all the courage he had to muster to ask him something so _strange_ and personal. But he already switched with everyone that had an early shift last week so he couldn't refuse to work late this time.

He looked up through his lashes and felt lightheaded at the heart-shaped smile he received.

“ _Da._ When does your shift end _?”_

“At 8 PM. Y… you don’t have to come of course!” Yuuri laughed it off like a joke and waved with his hands. “H...how about I bring you a refill of coffee!” Yuuri hurried to get the coffee but his hands trembled.

  
Victor rubbed his hand reassuringly. “Thank you, Yuuri. Don’t be scared...I’ll be there, _solnyshko_.”


	2. Contact 4 +

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri takes an interest in his admirer :) and things go downward

4th contact

Yuuri sighed. He was relieved that Victor indeed came and ordered a coffee to drink _here again_ but he appeared to be busy working on his laptop. This man was fucking perfect. His silver-blonde hair, his strong arms. Delicate hands and fingers tapping smoothly onto the keyboard of his laptop. He decided to take a chance - even if there’s no way that a fine man like him would actually go out with him, that one smile he got 2 months ago made him believe in himself for a moment. Since then he had seen Victor almost every day he worked, and the day he was free and focused on studying for his exams he couldn’t stop thinking about him. But he came and the first thing his eyes were searching for was _him_. Would it be okay to believe in himself?

  
  


“Victor, did you know there’s a good Russian home cooking restaurant near my campus? W… would you… mind to go with me… there… maybe… someday…?”

[Oh my god my Yuuri asks me for a date]

“ _Da_ , I would love to.”

“Oh….” Yuuri squeezed his eyes shut to prevent him from tearing up. “Really? Are you not busy?”

[I’d rather be busy eating you out, but eating out sounds like a good start] 

Victor thought and wanted to slap himself for even thinking like this. Instead, he settled for a neutral response.

“Don’t worry I am not a workaholic. I’d rather be spending high-quality time.”

“But you’re always wearing suits, it is like you’re working all the time.” Yuuri said and blushed furiously when the words ‘ high-quality time’ sank in. “Wait...D...does spending time with me count as high-quality time?” he asked and Victor smiled lovingly. 

[You’re the reason I wake up]

“ _Da_ of course. How about we grab something to eat now if you're free - anything you like.” Victor suggested and stored his laptop away into his black leather sleeve. “Pizza. I want to eat Pizza with you, is it okay for you?” Yuuri smiled and stood up. “I’ll get my backpack”

“Yaaay pizza with Yuuri!”

Victor seemed to like his choice, and his heart-shaped mouth was so cute, he just wanted to jump onto him and kiss him, but he just stood there and bit his lower lip. “You like pizza that much?” Yuuri asked and Victor winked again. “Oh Yuuri, I _love_ it. Actually, I know a nice Italian _trattoria_ in town, shouldn’t be a problem to get a table there. Let me treat you!”

“Only if you let me treat you to Russian cuisine next.” Yuuri joked and blushed furiously as the response he got was “of course, I’m looking forward to it _detka_.”

As to not intimidate Yuuri, he chose to take them there by a taxi instead of calling his chauffeur. The restaurant was probably already overkilling for the poor boy.

“Uwaaa that place looks _really_ expensive, are you sure we should eat here?” Yuuri whispered and his face nearly dropped as he saw the prices in the menu which were handed to them. “No way, 30 dollars for a glassful of wine? There must be a comma missing!”

Victor sat close to him, glad that they had a corner table so he wouldn’t have to sit in front of Yuuri on his left. “Is it your first time to come to a restaurant like this?” Victor’s voice got lower and it calmed him down immediately. 

" _Da_ , how should I say… this is way out of my league. I saw on TV that the portions are ridiculously small and you leave hungry."

“Don’t worry my dear, the Sicilian pizza is _exquisite_ . And I will take good care of you. I won't let you go home _hungry_ . Let's start with some wine first, what kind of wine do you like _detka_?"

"Ummm...red?"

"Just ‘red’? No other specifications?" Victor chuckled and opened the wine card. "Let me order my favorite then - I'm sure you like it as well."

After the waiter served a bottle of _Amarone,_ they took their time to study the menu. (Victor already knew what he wanted, but Yuuri was reading and pointing on things so enthusiastically, that he kept watching him with a smile.)

"I want to try the _Sicilian pizza_ after all. " Yuuri blushed and bit his lower lip. "Sorry for taking so long."

Victor was enchanted. "I love watching you _detka_."

“... you can’t be real, why are you so perfect?” Yuuri stuttered and hid his face in his palms “Oh god I must be dreaming or hallucinating.”

Victor put his finger at his jaw and reflected on what he just heard. Then he looked at the boy sternly and took his left hand into his. “Yuuri, do you think ….”

Yuuri looked up anxiously as if the dream would be over any minute. “...do you think it’s possible _to hallucinate in a dream_?”

“Huh?”

“People always tell me _I live_ _the dream_ , so when I’m stuck _in their dream_ , am I really sitting here with you or am I just seeing things?” Victor winked and Yuuri laughed wholeheartedly with him.

“Okay Mr. Philosopher, I think we need more wine.” Yuuri tried to catch his breath again after laughing and leaned against Victor’s arm for a few seconds to revel in this. Victor ordered champagne instead and only let go of Yuuri’s hand when their main course was being served. 

  
  


“Wow, you were right!! That’s _an authentic PIZZA_ !” Yuuri squealed and wanted to grab his phone to take a picture of it, but realized in the last second that it was very likely not appropriate in this high-class restaurant to take out their phone and start recording food porn. Victor encouraged him though. “It’s okay to take pictures you know?” he smiled and took his own phone to take a picture of the _traditional original pizza with buffalo mozzarella and fresh oregano._

Yuuri was scared that he couldn’t speak with Victor without sounding like a lovestruck weirdo, but there was no awkward silence between them and the more they talked, the braver Yuuri got. He didn’t dare to look into Victor’s eyes for more than a second, but with every piece of pizza and every sip of the excellent wine followed by champagne at least, his questions were getting braver.

“Can we take a picture of ...us …?” Yuuri blushed and Victor already lifted his arm for a selfie. Yuuri laid his arm around his waist and pulled him closer, his cheek resting on Victor’s shoulder. 

_“And_ let's exchange numbers! _”_

Yuuri couldn’t believe that he had a date with the man of his dreams and actually felt confident (also, thank you champagne, for your continuing support)

They took a look at the pictures and Victor laughed when Yuuri hid his face in embarrassment as he saw how flushed their faces were from having the time of their life. “You are so gorgeous and sweet.” Victor smiled and took another picture of the boy staring at him in awe. “I don’t need a dessert when there’s you… oh, look at me _detka_ , why you’re so beautiful?”

“No, you are... it’s not fair… that heart-shaped smile should be illegal. “Yuuri mumbled and let himself be pulled into a hug. He buried his face in his chest and opened Victor's Armani blazer because he felt so high from love and the champagne that he was sure that he wouldn’t be able to walk a straight line. They just sat there, arm in arm and kept looking at each other, as if they were trying to memorize each other’s faces.

“Thank you Victor….” 

"Hmm?" Victor smiled and placed a kiss on his head. “Let me get you home, you have university tomorrow right?”

“Un….” Yuuri sighed and looked up again as if he was waiting for Victor to make a move. But nothing happened. He thought that Victor might take advantage of the situation and hit on him again, but after he paid there was a car already waiting for them outside.

“The taxi got a lot bigger.” Yuuri giggled as he sat with Victor in the back of his black Jaguar Limousine.

“Yes because that’s my car :D looks nice, right?” Victor smiled and Yuuri raised his eyebrow and hiccuped. “Sooo how is the car driving when you’re sitting next to me? Oh-”

Victor laughed again wholeheartedly. “Don’t worry, there’s a driver.”

Yuuri chuckled. “You are living _the dream after all,_ right?” he said teasingly and Victor looked sad because his smile did not reach his eyes. He was scared that tonight had indeed been a hallucination. 

_[It’s a lonely, lonely dream after all.]_

_"_ So can you actually drive?"

"Do you want to find out?" Victor chuckled and mimicked holding a handwheel.

"YES! I'D LOVE TO!" Yuuri said way too enthusiastically for answering a simple question. He was sad when the car stopped in front of his apartment complex.

Victor accompanied him to the entrance and Yuuri just stood there looking at him with puppy eyes. 

_Kiss me, god damn kiss me._ Yuuri's eyes pleaded but Victor just smiled and took his hand to kiss the back of his hand. He kept his lips there for a short moment, but long enough to watch the cute blush that spread around his nose and cheeks. 

" _Good night my dearest_."

  
  
  


Yuuri sighed and kept staring at his phone, unable to fall asleep. A message popped up and his chest felt tight.

_“Sleep well <3” _

Yuuri turned around in bed and tipped a message into his phone. The champagne hadn't left his system yet.

_“I will… Goodnight Victor <3 If you want some coffee tmr you have to get it from me directly ;)“ _

_“Is that an invitation?”_

_“NoOOOO my apartment is a mess and my roommate can’t know about you yet!”_

_“Yet?”_ Victor chuckled and started typing _. “Is there a reason why you need to introduce me to him?” Victor teased him. But no message came after that and Victor wondered if he overdid it._

That message sends Yuuri right into an anxiety attack and suddenly he felt sober. 

_HE'S RIGHT is there a reason?_

_It can’t be real that a man like Victor would be interested in someone ordinary like me._

_I misunderstood - I got it all wrong._

_This dinner probably meant nothing to him._ Yuuri thought and hid his face in his pillow, drowning in self-pity. What is he supposed to answer without sounding like a creep?

After 10 minutes Victor lost his patience and he wrote to him again.

_“Yuuri I really want to see you tomorrow… I understand that you don’t want your friends to know about me. Tell me the place and time and I’ll be there.”_

Yuuri’s eyes widened. It was himself that got it wrong. Victor was being considerate of his private life.

_“No, I mean... my roommate already knows about you but he doesn’t know that you know about me... he would freak out. He’s my best friend but he knows no shame.”_

_Victor blushed. Oh god did my Yuuri talk about me to his friends long before I started crushing on him?_

_“Let’s keep hiding from him then :) When are you free tomorrow my detka? Can I pick you up?”_

_“My last class ends at 5 PM.”_

Yuuri couldn’t wait to see him again. He texted him his work schedule for the coming week and to his own embarrassment, he added a few heart emojis. It seemed to hit home though since the reply popped up instantly. 

“ _ So many sweet mornings to look forward to _ .”

Yuuri was nervous when he saw Victor’s car standing in front of the university’s parking lot he started to run. He couldn’t wait any longer and ran towards him. “Victor!”

He hugged him tightly and Victor nuzzled his face in his neck. “Good evening my beautiful.” Yuuri bit his lower lip as he waited for the Russian to kiss him, but he didn’t. It made his heart race and his head dizzy.

“Where are you living? I’d love to see the place you live in.”

“It’s nothing special compared to my home in St. Petersburg. I will show it to you.”

….

"YOU'RE LIVING HERE ALONE?" Yuuri couldn’t believe it - this apartment was big enough for at least 5 people.

"It's one of many estates I inherited. They’re a few of them all around the world. I didn't earn them myself so they are worthless to me. I rent most of them to single parents for a very low rate."

"I can't even imagine what I'd do if I could buy anything! Is there something you can't buy?"

"Hmmm…. What can you give to someone who can afford anything?  _ Time.  _ You spending time with me is priceless _."  _ Victor mumbled and lifted his hand to kiss his fingers one by one. 

Yuuri's eyes sparkled as he watched his fingers being kissed tenderly one by one.

"You really are something, Victor… how can you say that without being embarrassed?" Yuuri giggled and placed a featherlight kiss on his fingers as well.

"While it's true that money can't buy happiness, it enables people to do a lot. But there is a place you can't reach alone no matter how rich one might be."

__  
  


"Let's sit for a bit." Victor chuckled and pulled him down with him. "You want something to drink?"

Yuuri was overwhelmed by being surrounded by Victor’s scent and the heat against his back. Once again he hoped anxiously that Victor would take advantage of the situation but he didn't. It was frustrating. Victor's level of  _ skinship  _ was high, but as soon as it could possibly get serious he stopped. But they were already crossing that line, right? Sitting in a man's lap like this...

"Maybe later. I don't want to get up yet. Can we sit a bit like this?" Yuuri asked nervously and took his hands in his as he eased into his embrace.

"Anything you want my  _ sweet baby boy _ "

Victor started to caress his upper body. "I want to give you everything." His voice went an octave lower and his hand began to explore.

"Victor...” he whispered and guided their hands down his chest. He trembled when he felt his nipples being pushed and caressed just right. “Your hands are so cold I feel them through my shirt.”

“But you like it when I touch you?"

" _ Da… _ . Your hands feel good." Yuuri's breath hitched when Victor circled his thumbs around his nipples before he started to pinch them gently. He exhaled with a shaky breath.

Victor smiled as he continued to massage them and started to kiss and lick his earlobe as he whispered into his ear. The boy moaned and writhed on his lap. "You like it when I touch your tits  _ detka _ ?”

"I think I like it… uhhh..." Yuuri whimpered and closed his eyes as he concentrated on his nipples that got pinched and twisted between the Russian's graceful fingers. He was embarrassingly erect by just getting his nipples teased. Yuuri felt Victor grow impossibly hard, he had to lift his hips a bit because it was pressing against his ass.

"Victoru… aaahhh…."

"

He cried out when Victor pushed his hands between his thighs to part his legs.

It startled him and he jumped out of his lap.

"Sorry! I am just so nervous… and …" Yuuri's face was flushed and his breathing was uneven. 

"You surprised me…" Yuuri smiled and hid his face in his palms, bashful about the obvious bulges in both of their pants. "Can I take up on your offer from before?"

"Of course. Whatever you want." Victor looked strained, his self-control gradually fading. God, he was so horny that he almost finished in his pants.

"I’d love sparkling wine... but anything is fine." Yuuri smiled bashfully and gulped down the first flute of many yet to come.

Victor wanted to pull him onto his lap again but had the courtesy and sat next to him instead.

"Sorry I am just… "

"Yuuri if you feel uncomfortable please don't hesitate to say and show it."

"...it's just...I am a …." He mumbled and looked into his eyes but he was scared of his reaction not sure if he had heard him.

"What is it?

"A virgin." 

"Why are you apologizing?" Victor stared and held his mouth wide open.

_ Just like I thought. My Yuuri is a virgin.  _

_ He has never been touched before.  _

_ FUCK I'm going to have him all for myself. _

_ " _ Sorry I am just…. Disappointing you…"

_ " _ No you're not, I am…." Victor could hardly swallow, he was left speechless. He looked outright shocked, it made Yuuri spiral down into another anxiety attack. 

"... utterly thrilled."

“You don’t look happy though.” Yuuri sighed and teared up. “I messed up right?

“ _ Nyet _ , touch, look what you’re doing to me.” Victor groaned and took his hand to press it against his straining pants. “You turn me on… I don't know what to do now…”

Yuuri gasped at the feeling of the outline of Victor’s erection and bit his lower lip. “It’s so big!” When it grew even bigger he almost lost it. And he hasn’t even touched his skin yet. He massaged him through his pants until a wet spot on the top started to form. He couldn’t believe that his touches were making Victor respond that way.

“Yuuri, it’s getting painful…” Victor chuckled and pushed his hand away gently. “Hmmm, the way you look at me as if you expect something of me?" He teased him and thumbed his lower lip. “Hmm?”

“I’ve been hoping all this time… that you’d kiss me... but you won't do it… please kiss me ... just once, I’d give everything.”

“Shhhh…. Then come here...” Victor held his face and leaned in close. "Are you really okay with just kissing me once?"

He teased his lips by just nipping at them before he pushed his tongue between them.

Yuuri held onto him like a drowning man and kissed him back, slowly testing out the waters. Just when he thought this couldn’t feel any better, Victor licked inside his mouth and showed him what a real french kiss was like. And Yuuri almost came in his pants right then.

“Victor, … sorry… I’m...!” he whined and ground against him to gain some needed friction. They kissed and moaned into each other's mouths while Victor hurried to open his slacks and free his straining erection to take off some of the pressure.

“....ahhhh....feels so good, feels so good Victor.” Yuuri bit his lower lip and dared to look down. He touched the tip of his cock and slowly dragged his finger down his shaft. “It’s... I’m so embarrassed I don’t know what to do ..sorry…..” Yuuri gasped and hid his face in his neck.

“Don’t apologize  _ my beautiful Yuuri _ , just look at what your touch is doing to me. You don’t have to do anything to make me this desperate” Victor mumbled with his voice an octave lower and freed the young boys cock out of his tight jeans. He grabs his length and slowly jerked him off. While Yuuri’s size was average, he immediately noticed that his erection was way harder than his own. “Wow, you're really hard,  _ baby _ ."

Yuuri did the same and added his fingers to encircle the unreal girth of the Russian’s cock. “You’re so big… god.” Yuuri whispered and they moved their hands in unison and after a few minutes, Yuuri was spilling his seed all over the Russian’s cock. “Aaaaahhh Victor… fuck!” He continued to jerk his hand until Victor stopped him. “Get on your knees Yuuri.” he grunted and Yuuri did as he was told, his heart beating fast and his eyes wide open looking up at him while he was kneeling between his legs. “Close your eyes,” Victor grunted and jerked himself off with full force.

"You look so beautiful like that… I won't last any longer…"

Yuuri obliged and Victor lost it when he opened his mouth as if waiting to be fed. “ _ Blyad _ !” He fucked his fist hard as his climax came crashing in and he emptied his load all over the Japanese boy's face. It felt like coming forever, his cock squirting out loads of cum. “Fuck  _ baby…  _ you’re so gorgeous.”

Yuuri was part shocked and partly thrilled by this unexpected outcome and he blushed furiously when he tried to open his eyes but had semen all over his lashes and cheeks.

Victor wiped his face with his shirt and caressed his cheeks. He placed kisses all over his face and ran his fingers through his hair.

“Sorry I got ahead of myself.” he sighed. They looked at each other. All Victor saw was devotion and affection in those hazel brown eyes and for the first time, he smiled wholeheartedly and kissed the tip of his nose.

Yuuri was thrilled and relieved at the same time - he felt relieved that he made this perfect man come. 

“It felt really good.” Now he was overwhelmed with the need to hug and kiss him, to sleep next to him encircled by his arms. But he held back, he didn’t want to appear all needy and clingy. But Victor took that part over and hugged him like an octopus and lied down onto the big couch with him.

“Yuuuuriiii… Stay over please?”

“Really?"

"I promise to get you home tomorrow before classes start. I really want to hold you in my arms."

"C….can I take a shower first?" Yuuri looked disheveled and very flustered. There is no way that he would handle showering with the man of his dreams now. "Of course  _ detka,  _ please make yourself at home. I'll bring you some towels."

After some more champagne glasses and a lot of sloppy kisses, they decided to call it a day. He managed to convince the Japanese that sleeping in his boxer shorts was the best of all options. 

But it was only Yuuri that was totally drunk, it took far more to get himself to that wasted state. And Victor would fully take advantage of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'll get you home on time" never works, even in real life. 
> 
> F


	3. Contact 5 +

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning beware of the tags.
> 
> Victor gets impatient, dub-con sounds good but call it what you want :)  
> Yuuri gets bold.

His fingertips brushed over his rosy cheeks and pouted lips. “ _ You’re so soft baby _ …” he whispered and continued to run his hands all over his chest and thighs. He squeezed his thick thighs up till he finally got two handfull of his plush ass cheeks and groaned - his dick painfully hard again and throbbing with need even though he already unloaded his load on the boy’s face earlier that evening. “ _ One day I’m gonna fuck you so good, you won’t be able to stand or sit for weeks. _ ” he hissed and licked into his mouth. God, he wanted to fuck into that little hot mouth. Just pressing the tip between his lips would be enough to make him come. He couldn't remember if he had been this desperate for another man before. Yuuri roused in his sleep and snuggled closer. Victor saw that as an encouragement and spit into his hand before he grabbed his hard prick and gave it a quick squeeze to numb down the unbearable throbbing.

“Mmh...” Yuuri was slightly startled by the slick sound of fapping but drifted back to sleep anyway. Victor licked into his mouth again, this time pushing his tongue in till Yuuri chocked and opened his eyes a bit.

“Y _ ou want me to stuff your mouth full with cock Yuuri _ ?”

“Mhmm.” Yuuri sighed and drooled when his lips were free again.

Victor imagined fucking into Yuuri's tight hole till he  _ screamed _ and he couldn't help but fuck into his own fist right next to his sleeping boy. " _ Bozhe moi… _ "

He needed to do it. He needed to moisturize this boy’s lips with his precome and lick it off him. Just fucking his fist next to him was not enough.

He stood up and reintroduced Yuuri to his cock again, as he rubbed the glistening tip on his cheek. 

“ _ Look who’s happy to see you again. _ ” he whispered and slapped it on his cheek a few times to wake the boy up.

“Victor? What … are you doing…” Yuuri slurred and blinked confused. “Oh….”

Victor smiled as he guided the tip to his lips and started to push inside. “ _ Open your mouth baby, let me in. _ ”

Half asleep Yuuri did as he was told and held his mouth carefully open but his jaw already hurt after a minute. He tried to pull off but the Russian was very insistent and held his head to keep him in place as he pushed down his throat with a satisfied moan. Yuuri panicked, for a moment as he couldn’t breathe.

“ _ Shh…. breathe through your nose solnyshko _ ,...” He opened up even more and swallowed him down. Victor thought back the urge to fuck his throat, instead, he concentrated on the contradictions of Yuuri’s throat and the sweet choking noises he made. Those noises were already enough to make him leak.

“ _ Look how well you take my cock. Begging for it like a fucking whore. _ ” He grunted and pulled Yuuri’s head back, one hand in his hair, the other still resting on his side. “ _ Swallow baby. _ ” The lack of oxygen made his nose and eyes water and he swallowed down one last time as Victor pulled his member carefully out, still leaking and covering Yuuri’s lips and chin in cum. “ _ Good boy _ .”

Victor swore he never came that hard before. He leaned down and kissed him gently, carefully licked away the mess from his face before kissing his head and pulling him back into his arms. Yuuri sighed as he mumbled something inaudible as he fully fell back asleep again.

Yuuri woke up with a sore throat and a headache. He had definitely too much champagne yesterday and he could swear he had the weirdest and hottest dream ever. The man next to him looked divine in his sleep and he blushed and screamed into his pillow. How did he get so lucky? He got to sleep almost naked to the definitely 100% naked Russian.

Victor opened his eyes and smiled contently. “ _ Good morning my dear _ .”

“Hi there.” Yuuri blushed and bit his lower lip. “Sorry for drinking up all your champagne, I hope I didn’t do anything weird.” 

“ _ You didn’t _ . Sorry for not waking you up earlier, even though I promised to get you to classes on time...” Victor sighed as he pulled him close and kissed his head gently. “I totally failed.”

“It’s not your fault that I got this wasted. ” Yuuri chuckled and leaned against his chest and listened to his heartbeat. “Your heart is beating really fast.” he whispered and pressed a kiss against his chest. Victor was smirking. Actually, it was his  _ fault _ . He insisted on opening the second bottle AND Yuuri finishing it after all.

“Let’s shower first and then get some coffee and aspirin, okay?” Victor suggested and was startled as Yuuri hugged him from behind. “Vikutoru... _ suki... _ .” he mumbled against his back and Victor felt genuinely happy and scared at the same time. Scared, because for the first time in his life he was afraid of losing someone.

_ Where have you been all my life Yuuri? _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Yuuri Katsuki, the sweet Japanese college freshman. He was  _ addictive _ and Victor was ready to drop everything for him. But Yuuri was in college. He was young and still finding his way to live. He had friends and colleagues here. Victor knew he was wasting his life away with bootlickers, but he was taught early on that success was ALL or NOTHING. The weak get swallowed. Deep down in his heart, he dreaded that Yuuri would have never fallen for him if he were poor.

"Victor, you look so sad. Is something bothering you?" Yuuri asked him and held his face. "I'm here for you, but you need to let me know what  _ you _ need."

"I have to return to Russia for Christmas next week. I've been dreading this conversation for weeks… but I guess I can't postpone this. It's not that I have to work, my subordinates are trustworthy. It's rather embarrassing to say..."

Yuuri sighed. "I thought that you might have to leave at some point?"

"My Visa is running out.” Victor smiled his heart-shaped smile and got a fist bump to his side. 

“Don’t scare me like that!” Yuuri continued to hit him playfully and buried his face in his chest. “... I thought that maybe… you got tired of me…”

Victor grabbed his chin and kissed him hard.

"Yuuri …. I love you. I really love you from the bottom of my heart. No one could ever take your place. More than my own happiness, I wish for  _ your _ happiness. Still, I feel very conflicted. I am starting to fantasize about kidnapping you and locking you up in my room.” Victor mumbled and tightened his arms around him. “I want you to only look at me. You WILL only look at me. _ ” _

Yuuri’s eyes widened by the sudden confession. Victor sounded really upset.

  
  


“Shhh... Victor, before you say anything more, let me tell you how I feel about that.”

" _I love you too,..."_ Yuuri whispered in Russian _._ "So can I ask you for a favor?" Of course, you can always opt for kidnapping me, but hear me out first."

"Yes my dear, everything."

"I've never been to Russia. And it's Christmas holidays soon… I wonder if my hot boyfriend would show me around during the winter holidays?"

Victor's heart-shaped smile lightened up the room.

"Of course  _ detka _ . Assuming that I am  _ the  _ hot boyfriend." He winked and Yuuri blushed. "Of course you are! Silly."

"Ahhhhhh… I can't wait to show you my homes in St. Petersburg and Moscow."

“Both?" Yuuri stumbled and hid his face in Victor's neck. 

"You don't need to pack much stuff we can buy everything there. Where do you want to go first?"

Yuuri's face was still buried in his neck. "I don't care where we go as long as we can be there together."

"Then it's a surprise." Victor chuckled and kissed the tip of his nose. 

  
  
  
  


Yuuri had finished packing his luggage and he knocked on his roommate’s door and bit his lower lip. God, he was SO excited.

"Phichit-kun, I'll be going now. Victor is waiting outside."

"WOAAAH YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE WITHOUT INTRODUCING HIM TO ME." Phichit pouted and when he opened the front door he almost passed out from the dazzling beauty that was Victor.

"Holy shit you never told me that he is THIS hot." He squealed and held his head between his hands. "... now I know why you took all those extra shifts."

Victor just blinked at the Thai boy. He started to laugh when he saw his boyfriend face-palming in the background.

"I told you, he has no filter!" 

"You must be his best friend! My name is Victor Nikiforov. Nice to meet you!”

Phichit was intrigued, to think that Yuuri has had the guts to go on a date with a classy man like him.

“I have been hearing about you for months now. Yuuri had a total meltdown the first time you hit on him in that coffee shop. He couldn’t sleep that night haha.”

"God Phichit please shut up." Yuuri sighed and leaned in to let Victor pull him into a hug. “So my flirting was not unnoticed? I thought you were oblivious to my approaches…” Victor smiled and leaned down to kiss him eagerly. "Good evening  _ solnyshko _ .”

"Stop Victor…. Not in front of hi… “

Yuuri was startled but decided that he liked Victor's dominant display of his feelings for him in front of his friend. "I missed you s….o much… my  _ Yuuri _ " he sighed during their kisses and finished with a long deep kiss. Yuuri couldn't help but whimper in embarrassment when he licked his lips afterward. 

Phichit scratched his head. "Ahem… um… Guess I'll need a new roommate soon?" He sounded slightly worried. “The rent is killing my budget.”

"I'm sorry Phichit-kun, I'll be back after winter break. Of course, I'll continue to pay my share of the rent beforehand.”

  
  
  


Yuuri couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Beautiful street lights, baroque buildings, and a timeless atmosphere. St. Petersburg was even more amazing than the images he saw in all those pictures and city guides.

“Welcome to my hometown Yuuri.” Victor smiled. “I prepared a whole tour for you, but we can go wherever you want first!” 

  
  


“No driver this time?” Yuuri smiled and Victor ruffled through his hair. “Are you scared of me driving?” he smirked but his grin was instantly gone when the Japanese lifted his hand and kissed his thumb. “Can you drive like this?” Yuuri asked and licked up his thumb before taking it into his mouth to suck on it vigorously.

“ _ God baby _ …”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all want a hot boyfriend to take us to Russia  
> *cries in single*


	4. Contact 6+

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor can't hide his true intentions and gets impatient...  
> and he messes with Yuuri in his sleep - again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dub-con intensifies*

_ **Contact 6+** _

_ “No driver this time?” Yuuri smiled and Victor ruffled through his hair. “Are you scared of me driving?” he smirked but his grin was instantly gone when the Japanese lifted his hand and kissed his thumb. “Can you drive like this?” Yuuri asked and licked up his thumb before taking it into his mouth to suck on it vigorously. _

_ “ God baby …” _

“Because I really want to do that right now…” Yuuri whispered and Victor opened the backdoor and manhandled him to the backseat of their car. He thanked God for choosing tinted windows so all he had to do was lock the car.  “ _ While I’m going to fuck that filthy mouth of yours I want you to touch yourself okay? I want to see you come while your mouth is stuffed with my cock. Remember to watch your teeth, good boys get a reward. _ ”

Yuuri nodded and looked up bashfully through his long dark lashes. “I don’t need a reward, I just need you.”

Victor held his face and looked into his eyes, completely clouded with desire and love. “I love you Yuuri. I’m the luckiest man alive.”  He freed his cock from his pants and stroked himself a few times before forcing his length down his lover’s throat, not giving him time to adjust to the insane girth.

Yuuri pulled off and coughed before he smiled.

“I know this taste. I dreamed so many times of you doing this to me. I want it so much.”

“Me too baby, I can’t wait to come down your throat  _ again _ . Now open up ”

Victor was thrusting into his throat so hard, that Yuuri’s face turned red from the loss of oxygen. He was literally fucking his throat the same way as he wanted to be buried inside his ass. Yuuri was struggling to breathe and swallow at the same time. Tears ran down his face as Victor pulled out of sudden and slapped his cheek before forcing his cock inside again. He grabbed his hair and pulled him back to hold him in place.  Yuuri whimpered and moaned around his cock, the delicious vibrations drove him crazy. He looked down and groaned as he watched Yuuri jerking himself off to this harsh treatment.

"Are you going to come for me, baby?" 

Yuuri nodded, his nose and eyes still watering while the drool made the slicking noises of Victor's balls slapping against his chin even louder. He freezes, his hand stopped moving as he came hard, the lack of oxygen made him almost pass out from pleasure. 

" _ Oh baby… I want to fuck your ass… would you like to be stretched out wide by my cock _ ?"

Victor was even more enthralled, the noises that escaped the Japanese made his cock twitch.

He bit his lower lip and groaned as he grew impossibly bigger for a second before he pumped his seed all inside his throat. Yuuri breathed through his nose unevenly and whimpered when he felt Victor's length soften slowly. Of course, he kept him inside, gently sucking on his spent member to keep him warm. Victor caressed his hair and wiped the tears away with his thumbs.

"What is it, baby?"

"I'm  _ scared  _ Victor." Yuuri’s voice was hoarse.

"Tell me what's scaring you…"

"You know I t...tried with my fingers but my limit was...two… what if it won't fit?" Yuuri sobbed and hid his face in his hands. "I know you want it very much… you tell me every time s...so if I can't give it to you… what should I do? I don't want to lose you."

_ Sometimes I forget that he is a virgin in that matter. _

" _ Yuuri _ don’t worry… I love you, baby. Daddy’s cock is going to fill you up so good. I'll show you how easy it is when we have the right amount of time and lube. We can go at your pace. I want you to enjoy this as much as I do. Don't think about it too hard."

Victor reassured him while at the same time he was already thinking about getting him drunk enough so that he could start fucking him open with his fingers to prepare him for the  _ real  _ deal.

Victor kept gazing at his sweet Japanese boy and kissed the tip of his nose. “Now let’s get home first, da?”

_ I will wreck your ass sooner or later. You're going to take it all. You're going to come untouched while fucking yourself on my cock. Be prepared baby cause I'll fuck a litter in you. I will stuff your fucking hole with all my seed and wrap it up with a nice plug so your belly will be swollen with cum.  _

"Mhh… I’ll be in your care." Yuuri smiled and reached for his hand to hold it. “Let’s take a bath together?”

“No sightseeing today?” Victor chuckled and Yuuri blushed. 

“Today I just want to  _ explore  _ your apartment. And get comfy in  _ your bedroom. _ ”

  
  
.........................................

Oh and how the Russian loved to mess with him in his sleep. He licked over his length and sucked him to full hardness - his cock the ideal size to take him fully in without choking. His sweet sleepy boy almost came instantly and it made him chuckle.

“Did you like that my dear? Let’s get you stretched out for daddy’s cock,  _ da _ ?” 

“Ngh… uhhh....” Yuuri roused in his sleep and turned around to get some friction. He rocked his hips back onto Victor's lap and moaned as he felt a warm hand pushing down his crease to massage his asscheeks and rub his thumb against the tight pucker. Victor retrieved his hands to warm some lube on his fingers and started  _ to massage his hole. _

“Sshhh...” Victor hushed him as he pushed his fingers inside him gently. 

"Iya… iyaaa …"

" _ Da _ , baby?"

"N… no…"

“You’re drooling baby. Keep on pretending that you don’t want this but you’re obviously begging to get wrecked by me. Look at your hole twitching around my fingers like a bitch in heat. You sure you’ve never done this before? You suck me right in  _ sweetheart _ .” 

Victor grunted as he fucked him with his fingers, his own cock pressing hard against Yuuri’s thighs. He tried to add a third but Yuuri whined beneath him and tensed up. All the alcohol usually made the Japanese obedient and lax, the best conditions for a thorough fingering. But Yuuri was tight. Really tight and even though he was drowsy, he was no longer asleep. He started to tense up.

“Vi...ya....uhh...” Yuuri moaned and rocked his hips back as he tried to grind against him.

“Yuuri <3… you feel so good, so warm…”

“Mhh… too… Vic...toru...ahhh…”

Victor guided the tip of his cock to his hole and rubbed it against him till the tip breached the tight muscle slightly. He jerked himself off there, enjoying how his precum began to coat his hole like icing on a cake. He pushed further, slowly pushing in his tip. “ _ Blyad _ ...Yuuri… I’m gonna come!” Victor cried out and fought the urge to just ram his cock inside him to fill him to the brim. Just the thought of his balls resting against his ass had his cock spasming as he came hard and spilled his load right nudged onto his hole.

“Fuck baby… you’re so gorgeous. I love you so much.”

Yuuri whined and moaned when he felt warm lips pressed against his nape and the wetness between his cheeks. 

Victor sighed. 

He definitely had to explain _that_ in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Victor you sick fuck <3 
> 
> WE NEED MORE SMUT


	5. Contact 7/8/9+

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm not sure if I did it right, can you coach me?" Yuuri opened his bathrobe, his skin lightly pink from soaking in the hot bathtub.
> 
> “Come on, get comfortable on the bed. Spread your cheeks with your hands… give daddy a good view.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back by unpopular demand: ME
> 
> Still no plot, still no sanity, only smut, Victor being thirsty and starving, Yuuri being a good boy.

____________________________________________

The first three days were already overwhelming. Victor was SO extra, he took him to numerous brand stores and clothed him in the finest and most extravagant clothes. He made sure that Yuuri didn’t see the price tags and the receipt because he knew that his shy boy would most likely feel guilty for receiving gifts.

“I have a few meetings planned this week, will you be okay a few hours on your own?”

“I’m not a baby.” Yuuri chuckled and hugged him reassuringly. “I know it’s hard to get back to work after two weeks off, but don’t worry - I do speak Russian and most importantly- I have Google maps. What possibly could go wrong? And you even gave me your spare key.”

“Looks like I am the baby here…” Victor sighed happily and leaned in to hold his face and kiss the tip of his nose. “How about we go for some drinks tonight? I know a great bar close to the center of St. Petersburg.”

“Yes, I’d love to.”

____________________________________________

"I ordered every cocktail so we can try them all.” Victor said and Yuuri looked up at him shocked.  
“W...what the… look at all that - “ Yuuri’s cheeks burned up and he pointed at the card. “Oh my god, there's no way I can try all of them. That's at least 20?!" 

“Don’t worry, just try what looks appealing to you.”

"But there are even some with cream on top! Wow! You know all of them?"

"Pretty much.”

“Then I start with this one.” Yuuri was enthusiastic about trying the subtle orange-red one.

"OH THIS IS SO GOOD." Yuuri moaned and took another sip. "It's just the beginning and I already have a favorite. What's the name of that?"

Victor took a sip as well and Yuuri couldn't help but watch his soft lips kiss the glass.  
Then burst out in laughter. “Hahaha sorry I just can’t!”

Victor’s heart-shaped smile lit up the whole room as he revealed the answer.

‘Orgasm’ Victor paused. "And your reaction was splendid."

Yuuri swore his soul left his body and fell into a bottomless pit of shame and embarrassment. He wanted to slap that cheeky grin right out of his face.

“Victor!!! How could you?” Yuuri screeched and hid his face in his hands. He felt like crying.

“Sorry for teasing you, baby… I just happen to love your flustered face. It’s really cute.” Victor whispered into his ear and kissed it gently.

“Are you never embarrassed?” Yuuri asked him and poked his shoulder. “Like what does it take to get you flustered?”

“You have to find out by trial and error.” he smiled and kissed his head. “which one do you want to try next?”

"Oh God this is even better!!"

"Oh?"

"I want to lick out the glass and not let a single drop go to waste." Yuuri gasped and licked his lips.

"I thought you'd like that one. It's called 'white Russian" after all."

Yuuri DIED. He wanted to punch that sneaky heart shape grin right out of his face.

“White… russian…” Yuuri mumbled to himself and licked his lips. How can he top something embarrassing like this? That was top tier shameful. He didn’t want to humiliate his sweet white russian but nevertheless he schemed his revenge. 

I will definitely make him regret this in 3….2….1...

While Victor continued to sip on the Orgasm, the Japanese smiled and reached for the glass with the whipped cream again. He nipped on it before taking a sip, but he didn’t swallow yet. Instead, he turned to him with mischievous eyes and opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue a bit to show him a load of cream pooling on his tongue and mouth.

Victor’s face flamed up and he choked on his cocktail. “Blyad Yuuri.” he whispered - his pants suddenly way too tight. “... will you swallow for daddy?”

Yuuri kept the intense eye contact and closed his mouth to gulp the load down and Victor just sat there, his cock painfully hard and his face flushed. Now it was his turn to hide his face in his palms. 

“Such a naughty boy.” he muttered and palmed his straining erection. Yuuri was satisfied with his reaction. He waited a bit for Victor to recover before he took a sip of the final one, moaning out loud as with the Orgasm. The White Russian did his job. “Mmmhhh… vkusno… Victor…”

And Victor was a mess again. “Fuck Yuuri… you got me this time.”

“Hehe…” Yuuri smiled happily already tipsy from the 2 heavy drinks.  
“Such a good boy for me… you’re so lovely my dear.” Victor leaned in and kissed him hungrily - long forgotten that they were in a fancy bar.

“Next time I reserve a private space and let you savor some high-quality Russian cream.” 

Yuuri chuckled. How can someone be so confident?

"I never get tired of your promises. You sound like a perverted old man, but if it's you I look forward to it."  
The Japanese boy laughed, as he already tried his 5th cocktail this evening. He clung to his boyfriend and nosed in his neck and placed a few kisses there.

“I want to make out with my hot white Russian....” Yuuri whined, his warm cheeks and slick lips ever so inviting. "Me too baby…"

And Victor leaned in, eager to taste him again and fuck his mouth with his tongue. But too soon he broke the kiss and licked his own lips, wet with Yuuri's delicious spit. “More... daddy, please? Please please-”

"Shhh… you have to wait till we get home. I swear I'll make it worth the wait.” Victor groaned - his erection already painfully throbbing. His thoughts were full of Yuuri bouncing on his cock, getting brutally wrecked on this table in front of the other guests. 

____________________________________________

Oh and how the Russian loved to mess with him in his sleep. He licked over his length and sucked him to full hardness his cock the ideal size to take him fully in without choking. His sweet sleepy boy almost came instantly and it made him chuckle.

“Did you like that my dear? Let’s get you stretched out for daddy’s cock, da?” 

“Ngh… uhhh....” Yuuri roused in his sleep and turned around to get some friction. He rocked his hips back onto Victor's lap and moaned as he felt a warm hand pushing down his crease to massage his asscheeks and rub his thumb against the tight pucker. Victor retrieved his hands to warm some lube on his fingers and started to massage his hole.

“Sshhh...” Victor hushed him as he pushed his fingers inside him gently. 

"Iya… iyaaa …"

"Da, baby?"

"N… no…"

“You’re drooling baby. Keep on pretending that you don’t want this but you’re obviously begging to get wrecked by me. Look at your hole twitching around my fingers like a bitch in heat. You sure you’ve never done this before? You suck me right in sweetheart.” 

Victor grunted as he fucked him with his fingers, his own cock pressing hard against those plush tasty thighs. He tried to add a third but Yuuri whined beneath him and tensed up. All the alcohol usually made the Japanese obedient and lax, the best conditions for a thorough fingerfucking. But Yuuri was tight. Very tight and even though he was drowsy, he was no longer asleep. He started to tense up.

“Vi.......uhh...” Yuuri moaned and rocked his hips back as he tried to grind against him.  
“Yuuri <3… you feel so good, so warm…”

“Mhh… too… Vic...toru...ahhh…”

“Let’s feel good together, da?”

Victor guided the tip of his cock to his hole and rubbed it against him till the tip breached the tight muscle slightly. He jerked himself off there, enjoying how his precum began to coat his hole like icing on a cake. He pushed further, slowly pushing his tip in. “Blyad...Yuuri… I’m gonna come just like that” Victor cried out and fought the urge to just ram his cock inside him and fill him to the brim. Just the thought of his balls resting against his ass had his cock spasming as he came hard and spilled his load right nudged onto his hole.

“Fuck baby… you’re so gorgeous. I adore you… so much.”

Yuuri whined and moaned when he felt warm lips pressed against his nape and the wetness between his cheeks. "Victoru… feels wet...” Yuuri murmured clearly confused and touched his back. He fell asleep like that again.

____________________________________________

“Good morning solnyshko.” Victor smiled and caressed his hair. He loved the idea of waking up every morning next to him like newlyweds. 

“I feel sore … I should stop drinking…"

Victor kissed his temple right above his left eye. "Even though you are so excited when you do so?”  
“I don’t need alcohol for that. I feel so happy whenever I’m with you.” Yuuri hid his face in his pillow. “But I can’t remember much after we get home… I don’t want that...“

Victor hugged him and placed kisses on his neck and shoulder. “You are so lovely and demanding baby, you made me stretch your ass wide enough for you to take my cock. But then you fell asleep. “

“Oh god..." Yuuri gasped and his lips quivered as he tried to palm his morning wood. He spotted a bottle of lube on Victor's night desk. He used that, right?

"I was so aroused that I wouldn't have last anyway though… sorry. I will make it up to you." He smiled and caressed his hair. "So to begin… let me show you how good you make feel."  
Victor dived into the sheets and kissed his way down to the center that needed attention.

"God …. Ah!!!"

Victor chuckled and wrapped his lips around the sensitive head to suck him in slowly and swallow him down.

Yuuri never experienced something SO intense. The more he tried to stay quiet the more he quivered and whimpered.  
He lifted the blanket to take a look at his boyfriend and he couldn't believe the beauty of this cerulean blue eyes that looked back at him. "Victor… c...close..." 

Victor let his cock free with a plop.

“No why do you stop?” Yuuri whined and rocked his hips upwards on pure instinct, striving for the heat of the wet and hot mouth again. “Don’t stooop…” 

“Let’s try this.” Victor chuckled and stood up and pulled his sweetheart out of the bed with him. He kneeled on the floor and pulled Yuuri’s hips to him. Yuuri blinked at him confused and made the Russian chuckle even more. It seemed like he needed to spell it out. “Fuck my mouth, baby.” he said with a smirk and showed him his tongue, mouth ready to take him in.

Yuuri was startled. “Are you sure?”

“Of course, after all I love it when you swallow me down. Let me show you how good you make me feel.”

“Uhhh….” Yuuri bit his lower lip and suppressed his moans as he thrust tentatively into the wet cavern. He slowly increased his tempo, eyes fixated on his white Russian who opened his throat up to let him in even deeper - and deeper he went. He was thrusting his hips like a bunny in heat, his fingers buried in the silver locks in front of him. He gasped, embarrassingly close to spill down his load. “Mhhh… c….an’t last...feels so good… it feels so good daddy!” Yuuri cried out and his hips stuttered as he pulled on his hair and pushed down his lover’s throat with a final thrust. Victor gulped down, spit and come running down his chin as he pulled off. He winced slightly as Yuuri finally loosened the grip on his hair.

Yuuri looked at him with dreamy eyes, as if he just saw a glimpse of heaven. 

“That was amazing... you feel like this all the time?”

“Da baby… you make me feel so good. I love it when you suck me off with that sweet little mouth of yours.”

“I like it too… when you use my mouth. So …” Yuuri fidgeted and looked up through his lashes, but the Russian seemed to be oblivious.

It’s cute how he always comes so fast. I have to tease him next time and test out how pent up I can get him before finally giving him the release he loves. Oh I’ll make you beg and cry <3 my sweet boy.

“I have to get ready for work. But there’s time for us to sit down and have a cup of coffee before I go. How does that sound?” Yuuri bit his lower lip and felt the heat rise in his face when he realized that he was still standing in front of his lover naked.

“Okay, I prepare coffee, you shower, and dress.” Yuuri stuttered and grabbed one of Victor’s shirts that lay on the floor.

Yuuri loved making coffee and he missed his part-time job. So when Victor entered the kitchen in his suit like the last 6 months he felt his heartbeat explode. When the Russian winked Yuuri placed his coffee on the counter. "Double espresso black for Victor Nikiforov-sama?" He smiled and winked back.

Victor swooned. "Yuuuriii ❤!"

So cute so cute SO CUTE!

"Take a seat and take your time." Yuuri took his own coffee cup and sat in front of him, flirting with his eyes. He grabbed for a cube of sugar and dropped it theatrically. "Ooops.'  
He leaned down to get under the desk. Victor almost jumped out of his seat when he felt the younger man parting his knees to settle between his thighs. “Yuuri… one coffee…”

“Then drink your coffee, daddy.”

Yuuri opened his slacks and nuzzled his face into his crotch. 

“Oh…”  
He had imagined many things while spending all this time at Starbucks gazing at his beautiful baby boy. But getting a blowjob while drinking coffee in his suit was by far one of the most daring ones. Just knowing that it was Yuuri who tried to bury his face down to the hilt, till his nose tickled the neatly shaved pubic hair. And he used his hands to massage the part that didn’t fit into his throat yet - Victor was delighted. He kept getting better and better, all just to please him. 

“Ngh..gh…” Victor grunted and took another sip of his coffee, the absurdity of the situation and the previous arousal from getting face fucked had him on already on the edge. Yuuri hummed, he was not making this easy for him. But he was grateful anyway because his pick up would be arriving in a few minutes. “Gonna cum…” Victor gasped and placed his empty coffee cup down his table (way too hard, almost breaking it)

“Yuuri…<3...Yuuri….” He pulled his hair and pushed his head closer so he could force his cock down his throat. Yuuri gagged but endured it bravely while Victor came long and hard with a moan. He spilled his load down his throat and Yuuri choked as tears ran down his face - obviously in distress. “Mmmmngh!?….ch…”

“You did so well, my sweet baby boy… swallow down and clean up everything, you don’t want to make a mess out of daddy’s pants right?”

Yuuri slurped and when he finally pulled off he coughed. He was dizzy from the lack of oxygen and it made his head all fizzy. He tucked his spent member back into his shorts, closing the slacks again before he came up again, his knees hurt from kneeling down even though it has only been a few minutes.

Victor kissed him deeply, pouring all his love into their good-bye kiss. “Thank you for the coffee. I love you.” he whispered and Yuuri whimpered, overwhelmed from their morning activities.  
“Mmmh… too… gonna sleep for a bit.”

The Russian smiled and kissed his forehead when he heard the driver outside honked.  
“Oh, I think he wants to get fired today.” Victor chuckled and winked at his boyfriend.

“Go now before I make another coffee!” Yuuri pouted bashfully and closed the door behind him.

____________________________________________

That night Yuuri decided on practicing with his fingers so he placed the lube from the bedroom onto the tub. He took a shower while the bathtub was slowly filling up with hot water. He showered thoroughly until he felt clean enough for doing the thing he had in mind.

"Uuuhhh…" Yuuri gasped in discomfort as he circled his index finger around his hole. Okay, time for lube.  
"Ngh…"

After he managed to get a second finger inside, he added significantly more lube and decided it was time to relax and get soaked in the tub. The lube won't come out, right? Yuuri thought and relaxed in the soothing bathwater.

He blushed furiously at the thought of Victor guiding the head of his cock between his cheeks before spreading them and pulling them apart till his hole gaped and fluttered around nothing - begging like a whore to get stuffed with cock. He pushed in a third finger and set back on them, but still, he only managed to get them two knuckles deep. It started to feel good the deeper he ground his fingers inside. Really good.  
"Haaaa…. Victor … ♡ Viiiictoru...!"

When he came out of the steaming bathroom his whole body was flushed and his dick half hard. He was glad that he decided to wear a bathrobe despite feeling too hot and shrieked as he saw his boyfriend grinning like a kid that got away with stealing candy.

"Victor?! When did you come home? You should have said something!" Yuuri stuttered and stared at his feet. 

How much did he hear?

"Yuuuriiiii did you have a good time without me?" Victor chuckled. "You know I've been thinking about your coffee the whole day. Your coffee really is the best ♡." He winked and licked his lips. "You know what else I love? Coming home from work and hearing you moan daddy's name in the bathroom."  
His heart-shaped smile was back and Yuuri wanted to sink into the floor and disappear. Victor hasn’t changed out of his dark grey Armani suit yet.

"I tried something…" Yuuri smiled bashfully.

"Will you show me?"

"I'm not sure if I did it right, can you coach me?" Yuuri opened his bathrobe, his skin lightly pink from soaking in the hot bathtub.

“Come on, get comfortable on the bed. Spread your cheeks with your hands… give daddy a good view.”

Victor loved anal sex but none of his short term flings was comfortable with that. The obscenity, the rippling tightness. He daydreamed about eating his sweet Japanese boy out after some thorough pounding. He would even let him sit on his face. The sound of his upper thighs slapping against that gorgeous ass. The soft pucker getting loose and open up for his cock. God his pants were suddenly way too tight.

“Look at that gorgeous pink hole calling out for some good dicking.” Victor smirked and Yuuri groaned, his own cock twitching in anticipation. He was weak against his dirty talk. Victor began to open his cuffs and open his slacks to ease the tightness of his pants, ready to get them off and get his dick out.

“Can you keep your suit on?” Yuuri stuttered and stared back to him, his face flushed from his sudden bold request. “O...only if you want to… of course…” he whispered.

Victor chuckled and sat down on the reading chair next to the bed to keep a minimal distance. “Of course baby boy, all for you,” he said and palmed his erection. “...now show me how you do it and I will judge your performance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This cocktails do exist. A friend dared me to order them to fluster me but I ordered with a straight face. She had to drink them both because I fucking hate cream. 
> 
> I still have some more stuff.  
> Comment to set me on fire! (not literally) *thumbs up*  
> No really - comments appreciated.  
> Tell me how much you miss YOI :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @Uzumakisopas123  
> Thank you for encouraging me. Esto es para ti. 😉  
> ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porn. We need PORN.

> _“Look at that gorgeous pink hole calling out for some good dicking.” Victor smirked and Yuuri groaned, his own cock twitching in anticipation. He was weak against his dirty talk. Victor began to open his cuffs and open his slacks to ease the tightness of his pants, ready to get them off and get his dick out._
> 
> _“Can you keep your suit on?” Yuuri stuttered and stared back to him, his face flushed from his sudden bold request. “O...only if you want to… of course…” he whispered._
> 
> _Victor chuckled and sat down on the reading chair next to the bed to keep a minimal distance. “Of course baby boy, all for you,” he said and palmed his erection. “...now show me how you do it and I will judge your performance.”_

**6\. Contact 10**

Yuuri was so nervous and embarrassed that his fingers were shaking as he grabbed his cheeks to pull them apart. He was cleanly shaved and revealed his beautiful rim, slick with the excessive amount of lube he used earlier. Yuuri parted his legs wider as he leaned onto his arms and waited for the next instructions.

“Beautiful… now I want you to take two fingers and circle them around, massage that hole.”

Yuuri moaned, the feeling so familiar. 

“Now push them inside.” Victor moaned and drooled as he imagined coating his hole with a thick layer of cum. God, he wanted it so much. Every gasp and every twitch from his sweet baby boy made him shiver. Yuuri stopped pushing when he reached the second knuckles,

but Victor urged him on. 

“Push them  _ in _ !!!” Victor felt irritated when Yuuri pulled them out instead. But when he added another finger and plunged in three as deep as possible with a strangled “ _ Victooooruuu _ ”, he had to grab his cock hard to keep himself from coming.

Maybe he was the one who needed to beg. He couldn’t hold back an jumped out of his seat to kneel next to him. “Keep them inside.” He took the bottle of lube on the nightstand and dripped more onto his them. “Work it in…. you’re doing so good my sweetheart…” Victor moaned and watched Yuuri as he fingered himself open. He couldn’t help but jerk himself off to this lovely display. “So so beautiful…  _ da _ ...” 

Yuuri smiled contently because his boyfriend really seemed to enjoy watching him doing  _ this _ . But it was not enough - he wanted to see the Russian lose control.

“Your fingers are so much longer, I wonder how they feel…” Yuuri whispered and retrieved his fingers, leaving his hole twitching with want.

“I’m sure you know how they feel....” He smiled and replaced Yuuri’s fingers with his own and started to move them gently. He pushed in deeper to find his sweet spot. Faster and faster, till he hit that spot right on and got him closer to release. He added a fourth finger, and that was the limit. “Daddy, your fingers are so big, you stretch me so good… I can’t wait to feel you inside me… Ohhh… ”

“ _ Relax _ baby.” Victor groaned and increased his tempo. When he found his prostate again he stopped moving his hand and just increased the pressure there.

“I’ll fuck you so good. I’ll ruin you for anybody else.”

“Mnnngh….<3” Yuuri really tried to hold back, to make it last - but he was already so pent up that he felt like  _ exploding  _ any second.

“Now, will you come on my fingers?” Victor encouraged him - his hot breath tickling his ear. 

“Yes daddy…. oh….” 

Victor rewarded him by pumping him at the same time and worked him through his orgasm as his whole body trembled. He leaned in to lick away his drool and kissed him hungrily. “You did so well my sweet Yuuri. Your performance was excellent.”

Yuuri moaned, the afterglow was even more intense than usual with all the kisses and praising words. “What about you?” His arousal calmed down, but the tingling sensation back where Victor put his fingers in continued. Victor nearly hyperventilated as he looked back at him with those big teary eyes. He decided to get rid of his clothes because it was only getting  _ hotter  _ in here.

“On all fours. Hold still.” Victor mumbled and pushed his legs further apart. He guided the fat tip of his cock between his cheeks and nudged it right  _ there _ as he started to rub against it slowly. Yuuri whined at the contact and he felt exposed and embarrassed as he was getting hard again immediately. 

He tried not to breach that muscle too soon - for the time he fully enjoyed leaking his precum there while pressing on it, but not enough to push the tip in. He wanted to take his time but this proofed to be futile when he saw that plump sweet ass pointed in his direction.

“How does this feel?” Victor moaned and pulled his hole gently apart with his thumbs to stretch him open and kiss him with his tip at the same time. “You’re so warm and soft down here. Look how eager your ass is to get fucked.”

Yuuri gasped and groaned when he felt him stretching and slowly entering him. “VICTOR!”

He couldn’t believe what’s happening - he was about to get fucked for real. While part of him wanted his first time to be tender and kitschy, the more prominent part wanted to just finally have his boyfriend in  _ there _ . All the teasing and seducing was driving him insane. 

“B… be gentle...”

“Of course… 

It punched the air out of his lungs. It was more intense than he had imagined and it was almost too much. “Vi...ctor…” Yuuri whimpered and buried his face in the mattress to muffle a painful groan.

Victor was speechless. His baby boy was tight. So so  _ tight _ . His mind went blank and the only thing he could concentrate on was not to cum prematurely like a fucking teenager. He was halfway in and hadn’t even moved yet. “Yuuri… relax…  _ pozhaluysta _ ...”

“Nghhh…. Victor… I...I want to see your face... “

He pulled out and flipped Yuuri over. He settled between his legs and caressed his hair.

“...my beautiful Yuuri... you’re doing so great…” Victor whispered into his ear and kissed him gently before guiding the tip of his cock back to his hole, ready to push in once again. “Ready to take what daddy gives you?”

“ _ Da… _ “ Yuuri whimpered and moaned when he felt getting split open once again. Victor kissed him deep and gently till he relaxed enough to take it all in. And Victor was in heaven. He penetrated him as gentle as possible and simultaneously massaged his cock. Yuuri was relaxed enough so Victor began to increase his tempo and fucked him hard.

__________________

Victor leveled up immediately. He grabbed him by his thighs and pulled him back. He buried his face in his ass and spread those cheeks apart to kiss his rim.

“Stop Victor!! What are you doing!!” Yuuri screamed, he’d never EVER thought that someone would do this. Victor chuckled and backed off. He hoped that one day the Japanese would beg him to eat him out. 

“Sorry baby, I got ahead of myself.” Victor smiled his heart-shaped smile. 

Needless to say he didn't look sorry at all.  



	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What should I say. Victor is a fucking tease. Yuuri is thristy af.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The_Shove-san, here you go :)  
> thank you for your encouraging words <3

Contact 11

_______________

Yuuri assumed that he would be overwhelmed by all the mind-blowing sex they surely would have during his stay in Russia. He imagined that, at some point, he would have to buy an ointment at the pharmacy (to his great embarrassment).

But since that night, he didn’t get Victor to fuck him even once. It’s been a  _ week  _ and all he managed to do was sucking him off twice and getting a handjob. He came home late, obviously tired from dealing with problems at work, and went to sleep immediately. Sure they wrote each other messages throughout the day and had breakfast together but still. That was not even close enough to satisfy his needs. They’ve been observing each other for half a year and have been dating for a bit more than 3 months now. 

Yuuri was not sure. Was he doing it on purpose? Making him desperate, leaving him on the edge? Just barely touching him the way he craved? Maybe he disappointed him that night? Was it not good enough that night? He decided to try something to make the Russian notice him.

He jumped onto him and looked up with puppy eyes. “ _ Okaeri _ Victor.”

Victor was thrilled. He waited for Yuuri to make a move and teasing him proved to be effective. The Japanese boy was way too cute when he was craving attention.

“Hi … sorry I’m late.” Victor said, his heart-shaped smile brightening up the room. He looked so much younger when he did this.

“It’s okay because tomorrow is your day off...” Yuuri smiled and held onto his shirt.

“How do you know?” Victor chuckled and let his hand wander down his back? “Hmm?”

“Because it is my birthday and because I say so,” Yuuri whined and wrapped his arms around his neck, his eyes never leaving his starry blue ones. He looked sad and for a moment Victor contemplated his choice to tease him. He didn’t enjoy seeing him so upset. But he had to be patient and take it slow - he was scared that Yuuri would leave him if he’d realized too soon just how clingy and obsessed he was with him. He never had a relationship before and he already struggled to hold back. He wondered how Yuuri would react if he realized that he was messing with him in his sleep all the time. 

People usually see that as a red flag. Maybe it is. But Victor was scared. He’d never wanted anything more than Yuuri.

“I miss you so much. I miss you…”

_ “I’m right here baby. My sweetheart...”  _ Victor smiled and leaned in to kiss his lips.

_ “Then why won’t you touch me?” _

_ “… am I not touching you right now?”  _ Victor grinned and Yuuri wanted to slap that grin right off his face. How could he be so calm?

“I mean… we haven’t… since that night...for a week...” Yuuri blushed and stared at Victor’s feet. 

“It hurt right? The morning after.”

“Yes, but... “

“So I wanted to give you some days to recover and tomorrow happens to be your birthday… so I thought it was a good occasion to wait for. Now tell me… _ What do you want to do for your birthday?”  _ Victor asked as if he were clueless, even though he already had enough ideas and options prepared for their evening. And the presents. He was going to make it worth the wait.

Yuuri sighed. If Victor was going to be a teasing piece of shit, he would show him that two could play this game. He wouldn’t make this easy for him. He would make him beg on his knees. In order to drive him into a corner, he needed them to be somewhere public. Without being able to leave easily. A fix scheduled program. And without being able to be on their own. And enough opportunities to tease him.

“I’ll tell you tomorrow morning. Now let’s go to sleep, I really want to cuddle with you. And I want to sleep in so don’t wake me up early.” Yuuri whispered and kissed him gently.

“Of course, now let me shower and I’m going to join you in bed.”

When Victor entered the bedroom, Yuuri was fast asleep.

\-------------------------

  
  


_ “Good morning my beautiful. Or should I say good noon?”  _ Victor smiled and kissed him. 

“Happy birthday my love.”

Yuuri opened his eyes slowly and kissed him back, his hair standing in all directions. “Thank you  _ daddy _ .” he sighed happily and stretched his limbs. He laid his arms around his neck to pull him closer. He bit his lower lip as he noticed Victor’s bulge in his pants. Oh, Victor was definitely in the mood. 

_ “So what do you want to do today?”  _ Victor asked curiously and fully sat down next to him as he tried to ignore his aching cock. God Yuuri looked so hot with that bed hair.  _ “I’d do everything for you my sweet baby boy.” _ he kissed his neck and his hand wandered down his chest.

_ God… I just want him all over me. All inside of me.  _ Yuuri thought and almost succumbed to this temptation. 

_ “Then!”  _ Yuuri interrupted and blushed furiously. 

_ “ _ I w...want to go to a dance workshop _.  _ I saw an ad a few days ago. A whole evening of ballroom dance. I always wanted to try dancing as a pair and I can’t imagine a more beautiful evening than dancing with you.” Yuuri smiled lovingly and held his face. He placed a soft kiss onto his lips. “So...will you dance with me?”

“Of course, I’d love to. But let me warn you, I am a total beginner. Now get ready for breakfast, I’ll wait for you outside.”

Yuuri put his bathrobe on and when he opened the door he was speechless. There in this sunny room stood his boyfriend surrounded by bouquets of roses and fresh coffee. He looked divine.

“Come here Yuuriii.” Victor reached out to him with his giddiest smile and pulled him close.

He took his hand and kissed his fingers, one by one. ”Give me your hand.” And then his ring finger a second time. He put a ring on it. Pure white gold. The implication of that made Yuuri’s heart race.

“Oh…” Yuuri was speechless, he felt tears running down his cheeks and hid his face in his palms to hide his embarrassment. 

“Is it too much?” Victor whispered and bit his lower lip, suddenly not so confident anymore. Yuuri’s crying was not exactly the reaction he hoped for. “Sorry, you don’t have to wear it… I can get you something di-”

“N...n….o… I mean...yes...no...” Yuuri was a sobbing mess and threw himself into his arms. He clung onto him and kissed him like a drowning man gasping for air. “ _ I love you.” _

Victor offered him a seat, gentleman he was. He prepared a luxurious breakfast with salmon, caviar, and champagne. And Yuuri’s favorite pancakes. (He asked Phichit for the recipe and thank god he gave it to him) 

Just a glass of champagne had him more relaxed and he was no longer too nervous to ask for what he wanted. He stood up and settled down onto the Russian’s lap. “Daddy you know...I want you to do...  _ that  _ again…I’ve been thinking about it a lot.” he whispered into his ear and rocked his hips against his.

Victor grabbed his hair gently and pulled his head back to expose his neck. He placed kisses there and revelled in the smell of Yuuri’s silky hair. He inhaled deeply, feeling the blood rushing down his body as he got drunk on that smell. And they both couldn’t help each

other - they began making out heavily.

“Take me to bed?” 

“My sweet baby boy I will  _ make love  _ to you now _ … but keep in mind that  _ tonight I’m going to  _ fuck  _ you so  _ hard that you won’t be able to sit for days,”  _ he grunted, and Yuuri bit his lower lip as his boyfriend manhandled him to their bed.  _ He was prepared for that and he wouldn’t want it any other way. _ Yuuri wanted to let his bathrobe slide down his shoulders but Victor was quick in discarding their clothes.

  
  


Victor grabbed his legs behind his knees and pushed them back to spread him apart to reveal his already slicked up love hole. The Japanese obviously prepared for today with some extra lube. He leaned in to get a closer look and kissed the sensitive inner sides of his thighs. “Such a good boy you are Yuuri…” 

“I might have anticipated it…”

He probed one finger in, and when he felt that he was loose enough he wasted no time to line up and push into that tight ass slowly. 

Victor split him open in the best way possible and Yuuri was pushing his hips forward to encourage him to go deeper. But Victor followed the slow but steady rhythm as he kept pulling out and teasing the tight muscle. Yuuri felt so  _ full _ . He wondered if he would ever get used to this. It was much more intense than last time and it was bright as the sunlight shining through the bedroom windows. He could see  _ everything.  _ Of course the Russian looked fucking hot, his defined abs and his athletic build combined with his pale, flushed skin had Yuuri  _ staring  _ at him. 

“Oh god...haaa…” Yuuri moaned and felt himself drool. When Victor’s eyes met his, he felt so self-conscious and embarrassed, that he hid his face behind his palms. Victor chuckled and pried his hands away gently.

“Everything okay baby?” Victor whispered and leaned in for a kiss.

Victor did well on his promise to make love to him - their lips kept touching as he finally pushed in all the way and ground his hips deep. “Aaahh!” Yuuri moaned in pain, his fingers scratching the Russian’s back unintentionally. “Victor… Victooor… so deep!” 

Victor groaned, the tightness was a blessing for his dick and the nails scratching him turned him on even more. 

“Yes, baby… got you stuffed full now the way you wanted, relax and enjoy.” Victor kept rocking his hips, their lips brushing and his hot breath tickling Yuuri’s ear. 

Oh god, he loved him so fucking much, how can anyone be so gorgeous? 

Yuuri felt the pleasure build up, coming over him like waves with every push and shifting of the thick cock inside of him. Victor was heavy on top of him, he could feel him  _ everywhere _ . He couldn’t hold back his moans and cries anymore and he was too high on pleasure to care about anyone hearing them.

“Aaaah!! Mmmhh… god <3…. mmmm...” 

Victor’s breath hitched as he got lost in that beautiful chocolate brown eyes that looked up at him. How can anyone be so tight? Victor grunted as he felt the Japanese squeeze him even tighter. “God baby I’ll cum if you keep this up.”

“Come daddy, fill me up…” 

He didn’t need to say it twice - he let his hand wander down Yuuri’s chest and stomach to grab his leaking cock and jerk him off to the pace of his thrusts. “Such a good boy for me...will you come for daddy?” Victor groaned and crushed their lips together for a deep kiss. Yuuri panted as he got fucked by Victor’s tongue as well.

“Hnnnn..mmmngh… fuck...Victor!”

When Yuuri cried out and spilled in his hand he too let go and groaned as his cock twitched violently inside him.

Victor didn’t pull out - which was a whole new sensation for Yuuri. He felt him go soft slowly and hot wetness flowing down between his cheeks. He flushed red as he realized that Victor’s cum was leaking out of him.

“Oh… it’s a lot… the sheets...” Yuuri stuttered and hid his face in the Russian’s sweaty neck.

“Don’t worry about the sheets, my love.” Victor chuckled and placed kissed on his nose and forehead. “I love you so much… let’s stay like this for a bit longer. Victor sighed satisfied and dozed off, his cock still inside him. Yuuri sighed as well, he didn’t dare to move.

  
______________

_ Contact 12+ _

_ Total beginner my ass. _ Yuuri thought and felt the sweat running down his temple as Victor swept him across the dancefloor. He got the rumba. The waltz. But when it came to Tango, Yuuri realized that his plan backfired because now  _ he  _ was the one being in trouble. Victor man-handling him, leading the way, pushing and pulling him like a marionette did  _ things  _ to him. 

He was so turned on he could barely breathe and the body contact was more intense than he had ever experienced before. He could basically feel every muscle pressing against him, the heat radiating off the Russian’s skin. The dance moves were  _ dirty _ and knowing that he couldn't touch him in front of everyone was nerve wracking.

“Well done everyone! It’s time for a break,” the instructor said and then continued on to the both of them and praised their performance. “I’ve never seen a male pair dance that passionately. It’s really refreshing.”

“Thank you, it’s so much fun!” Victor looked happy and not exhausted as Yuuri felt. His heart-shaped smile lightened up the room. “Yuuuriiii <3 I did great!” 

“God, one more style to go…” Yuuri sighed and held his hands. “This is far more exhausting than ballet, but I’m glad to dance with you like this.” Yuuri was glad that they had spent the afternoon napping. Otherwise, he would have no energy left by now.

Victor chuckled. “Well, we could go home now, drink some champagne, and eat your Belgian chocolate mouse birthday cake,” Victor mumbled against his ear and kissed it. “...with some extra cream on top.” Yuuri trembled. He had to hold on, just a little bit more. 

_ “We should finish the last dance.”  _ Yuuri was nervous that his voice got higher and he wriggled in his arms. He wanted him so much. His very own “white Russian”.

He would have needed that champagne now.

_ Where is my confidence? _

Yuuri took his hands and guided them to his ass and Victor got a feeling, pushing his fingers down his trousers. Fuck, he was wearing lingerie. Yuuri kissed his ear and shuddered as Victor’s fingers grazed that soft lace. He wanted to grab that ass and push it apart to bury his face in between.

_ “Baby I think we need to get out of here.”  _ He whispered into his ear and Yuuri shuddered. God, it was so hard to not just jump onto him and rip off his clothes.

_ “ _ Why… is there something else you want to do _?”  _ Yuuri grinned the same way the Russian did yesterday.

_ “ _ I want to do _ you.”  _ Victor pressed his clothed erection against his lower stomach _. “And if you don’t leave with me now I’m going to fuck you in front of everyone on that dancefloor. I dare you.” _

Yuuri held back a moan. The other participants returned to the ballroom and Yuuri had to decide quickly.

“We can finish that dance in the restroom,” Victor said calmly. “Or at home. Either way, you’re gonna be so  _ fucked _ .”

Yuuri knew he had already lost. Victor was in control. Yuuri pushed against his bulge and took his hand and squeezed it. “ _ Da… _ take me home  _ daddy… _ give it to me.” 

\----

While everyone got ready for the next round and the instructor was busy with the stereo equipment, they sneaked out and hurried to the taxi stand.

“You little minx. You chose this location on purpose, right? To tease me and make sure I can’t get to fuck you as I please. Well done baby, my balls are turning blue.” Victor hissed and crushed their lips together for a brutal kiss. Yuuri’s face turned red, he could barely breathe with Victor’s tongue fucking his mouth like a madman. “Un...Nghmmm!”

“N...n..ot we’re in publ…” Yuuri gasped but deep down he was pleased that Victor was finally losing control.

“I’m at my limit… I need to fuck you  _ hard _ .” Victor whispered and kissed him in a gentle way. “I’ve been holding back all week.”

“And I’ve been waiting for you to  _ fuck  _ me all week long.” Yuuri pouted and grabbed his shirt on his chest.

“Tell me what you want.”

“Y...your… t...this….” Yuuri moaned and massaged his erection through his pants. “Stuff me full with your cock. Don’t take your eyes off me.”

His baby was  _ drooling  _ for his cock. “Make me scream…”

  
  
  
  


Victor was glad that he had paid extra attention and money that his home was 100% soundproof because he was sure that his neighbors downstairs would call the police if they heard Yuuri moan and  _ scream _ .

He enjoyed the way his baby boy was clenching down as he penetrated him raw and fast, but the sounds he made were getting more than desperate. Even though Victor had promised to fuck him without abandon, hearing Yuuri cry like this felt wrong. He pulled out and flipped them over so that Yuuri could rest on top of him.

“Everything okay  _ baby _ ? Victor cooed and kissed his sweaty forehead. 

"I love you… so much… I don't ever want to be apart from you again." Yuuri was the type of man that got really emotional during sex.

  
  


"I love you too …. I'll give you anything, just ask me and I'll make it happen." Victor smiled and his cock was still hard as fuck. He'd need to go  _ back inside of him  _ now.

"Come with me to Japan? I want to show you around and introduce you properly to my family."

"Are you sure?"

Victor had enough of talking as much as he enjoyed talking and listening to his Yuuri, right now all his blood seemed to be drained from his brain. He wanted to come badly and he needed his baby boy to bounce on his cock  _ right now _ .

"Daddy needs to come inside you so bad. I can't think straight."

"Thinking straight. Haha." Yuuri winked and sat up to position himself right over his cock. He teased the tip by applying pressure hardly enough to breach his rim, just to slam down seconds later.

And Victor moaned in relief, finally filling him up again.

His hips snapped up and he fucked him in a frenzy. He grabbed his hips hard to take all control away from him and just push him down in sync with his thrusts. And when Yuuri clenched down just the way he liked it, he gasped and went rigid as his baby boy began to milk him.

" _ Yurichka...Bozhe moy… keep going..." _

Oh how Yuuri loved Victor's face when he came. He looked so vulnerable, so serene when he closed his eyes in sheer pleasure.

His legs, his whole body trembled.

This time his high kept never-ending - he gasped and whimpered as he was finally too oversensitive. Yuuri sighed happily and after coming so many times he no longer had the strength to get up anyway so he laid down and rested his cheek on his sweaty chest, his cock finally softened.

"Feeling good  _ daddy _ ?" 

"Nnhhh...Keep me warm  _ detka _ . God you were made for me baby… guess I can look forward to my birthday…"

"Do you want to celebrate it in Russia? Oh right!! Your birthday is … on Christmas!!" 

"Yaaaay double the presents!" Victor smiled cheerfully and kissed his forehead.

"OMG must be awesome to get twice as many presents on the same day every year! Did you get only get half when you were young? I can imagine that parents use that as an excuse to only buy one gift."

"There is something I wish for."

_ "…….I want you........... then……… me…." _

"I don't think I can do that.. oh my god!" Yuuri gasped and felt his whole body flushing. "Nnnn… no… how…"

"I think you  _ can _ . We have some young eager Yuuri  _ down here _ after all." Victor chuckled and teased his length just with the tip of his finger.

"Daddy…" Yuuri whimpered as he felt himself getting harder by every stroke of his finger on him. This won't do - his hole was already fucked raw. Any more than that would be unhealthy. But he promised Yuuri. He promised him that he wouldn’t _ be able to walk for days and he wanted to make good on his promise. _

Victor seemed to be contemplating something.

"Let me show you something new, Yuuri."


	8. Bonus Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere...  
> After their first date, Yuuri wants to treat Victor to some Russian food.
> 
> Victor is thirsty af and.... hungry.

**Bonus contact**

“Victor! I’m over here!” Yuuri smiled as he saw him waiting in front of a black sports car and sprinted right to him. He managed to look him in the eyes, even though he was nervous. And it was totally worth it because the next thing he saw was the Russian beaming with a heart-shaped smile. 

“Yuuriii <3 I missed you <3 Your hair looks a bit messy, did you train?” Victor chuckled and brushed his fingers through his hair to push one of his long hair strands behind his ear, brushing it while doing so and Yuuri bit his lower lip as he tried to not let that touch get him worked up. Because popping a boner right in front of the campus just because the Russian accidentally touched his ear would be more than awkward.

“D..dance practice!” Yuuri managed to stutter and lowered his gaze. 

_ OMG he looks so hot in that suit pants and his white shirt with his sleeved cramped up. And his eyes, and his smile, his eyelashes…. god I can’t concentrate!! His hair… his bangs… that silver silky hair… god… aHHH! _

“Is something wrong with my hair?

“N..no!! not at all haha.” Yuuri laughed nervously and waved his hands in front of his face.

“You were staring really intently right now” Victor winked at him and reached out for his hand. “I hope I am not overdressed for the occasion, I came directly from work."

“No, not at all! Are you not cold?” Yuuri asked and Victor laughed.

“Baby I’m Russian, 10 °C feel like a warm spring day. And I’m  _ hot  _ so no need to wear a lot of clothes, right?” Victor smirked and winked. Maybe that was too much because the Japanese eyes were spinning and comically and he gasped in surprise. “W...h… yes,” Yuuri stumbled and turned around to hide his embarrassment. That had him even more enchanted.

“You’re so cute Yuuriii. <3 I love to see your flustered face.” 

“So will you take me out tonight? I’m starving for some nice Russian cuisine.”

“Of course, it’s within walking distance so let’s go?” 

God Victor was so excited. “So we can try everything we want?” He never had been treated to anything before, not even at a restaurant.

“Uhhh Vodka on the menu, I guess I have to call my driver.”

Victor was splurging on the whole menu - from soup to appetizer, main course and desserts. 

“Do you know this? It’s one of my favorites!” Victor was ecstatic to see  _ Vareniki  _ on the menu. 

Yuuri was already crying internally at the thought of his wallet going up in flames. Victor certainly didn’t hold back.

Victor felt full and yet so light. 

“Yuuri… I’m so happy that you’d be willing to treat me, but as a gentleman, I can’t let you pay for all of that. Can we bargain?”

“B...but… I wanted to…”

Victor checked their surrounding to make sure no one was looking before he leaned in and breathed again his ear, flicking out his tongue just a bit to tease his earlobe. “Will you treat me to dessert? And let  _ daddy  _ take care of the rest,  _ poyaluysta _ ?"

Yuuri forgot how to breathe. He was so aroused that he couldn’t close his mouth properly and felt drool pooling at the corner of his mouth. His whole body throbbed as if he were standing on a cliff right before jumping off. “ _ Da _ ...” 

A single touch down his stomach would be enough to make him cum inside his pants. He didn’t dare to move and whimpered as tried to think about  _ anything else  _ to calm down. A car crash scene. His parents naked. A group of Pudel puppies running around in circles. It took a few minutes but it worked. The rosy hue on his cheeks stayed though.

“Okay. I’ll treat you to the desserts…”

Victor backed off a bit and smiled. “Thank you,  _ Yuuri _ . You are so kind.”

After the bill was cleared Yuuri hurried outside. The cold crispy air was a blessing and helped him to calm down. He felt happy but very exhausted. He didn’t notice that the Russian was holding his hands. 

“Thank you for the delicious meals. Seeing you enjoy them so much made my day.” Yuuri whispered and looked up at him with such longing that Victor almost gave in to crush their lips together. But he settled for an embrace and nuzzled his nose in his hair instead. 

“I shouldn’t drive, let’s get you a taxi home?”

“My apartment is within walking distance, a 10 minutes walk.”

“I’ll escort you home then <3!” Victor beamed again and Yuuri buried his face in his neck while they kept hugging each other tightly. “Only if you promise me that you won’t drive by yourself.”

“Don’t worry baby, driver’s on the way. Now let’s get you home.”

They walked home together, Yuuri holding onto his arm. “Are you cold yet?” Yuuri whispered and Victor smiled. Now that it's in the middle of the night it was indeed noticeable chillier than before.

"Do you want to warm me up?" He asked and Yuuri let his hand wander down his back but stopped right on over them hem of his pants.

"Unfortunately I'm not  _ hot _ like you."

"Mmmmhhh… let me tell you about that…. " Victor leaned in to whisper and once again teased his earlobe with his with a brush of his lips.

"...next time." He winked and Yuuri was a trembling mess. 

"… good night then, Victor?" He whispered and looked up at him with glassy eyes. It took him every ounce of self-control to not lean down and catch his lips in a desperate kiss.

God this boy will be the death of him. While he was lost in thought Yuuri surprised him by putting his arms around his neck and pulling him down to embrace him. For a moment, he forgot how to breathe as he felt Yuuri’s heart beating fast against his chest and his thick black hair tickling his neck.

“Yuuri….” Victor laid his arms around him and they stood there as one - neither of them letting go. “Victor...I like you… I really really like you...” he whispered and kept his face buried in his neck.” 

“Me too… you are so adorable… I want to know everything about you.” Victor kissed his forehead. “So let’s spend a lot of time together next week?"

"Yes…"

  
  


_______________

Yuuri couldn’t wait to see him again. He texted him his work schedule for the coming week and to his own embarrassment, he added a few heart emojis. It seemed to hit home though since the reply popped up instantly. 

“ _ So many sweet mornings to look forward to _ .”

  
  


….

Next time Victor entered the coffee store, he was not alone.

_ Let's see how he reacts _ . Victor knew that he was playing dirty but he died to know if Yuuri was the  _ jealous _ type.

So he suggested his marketing department chief to have a business meeting in a more casual setting. She was exceptionally pretty with her slender body and big breasts but that was not the reason she got hired - she was in fact an excellent analyst. There were rumors going around that she only got the job because she used that  _ body _ to her advantage. But nah, Victor chuckled. After all, she was playing for  _ her own team _ as well. In fact, he got to meet her fiance on a Christmas party once and she was the most intimidating butch he had ever met...

As soon as they entered the shop, Victor waved at him and told his companion to sit down and let him order their beverages.

Yuuri’s eyes widened as he realized that this blonde woman was accompanying the Russian this morning.

"Good morning Yuuri… You look cute as always."

"You're not alone today," Yuuri stated and immediately felt stupid for saying that out loud.

" _ Da _ , I told my department leader about the excellent coffee here and she wanted to try it!" He smiled and ordered the usual double espresso and an American coffee for his colleague. "See you later!" He smiled with his heart-shaped smile and joined his companion on one of the study tables. Laptops were put out and they immediately immersed themselves in their morning reports and started to plan the rest of the month’s tasks.

Victor glanced at the counter from time to time but Yuuri looked calm though. His colleague leaned in a bit closer to him and he saw Yuuri stiffen behind the counter. "You like this boy right? I can see that you're totally smitten with him." She wiggled with her brows and Victor’s cheeks burned up. "Is it that obvious?" He whispered and she giggled and tackled his arm. "Obvious? You're drooling." 

"No, I'm not!"

After half an hour Yuuri went around to offer refills for the American coffees and when he reached their table, he glared at her. From now on he would call this the  _ cursed table _ . 

He contemplated his next move. He was torn between accidentally spilling hot coffee onto her and slapping her stupid grin right out of her face.

Yuuri knew that technically they were not dating.  _ Yet _ . But still, he felt threatened by this pretty girl with super boobs who obviously got Victor’s attention. Regardless if it was work-related or not. 

How could she not see that Victor was  _ his _ ?? She should not be here in the first place. Yuuri pouted. It was totally showing on his face and he felt so ashamed for being like  _ this _ . What would Victor think when he saw him acting like a jealous brat?

  
  


When one of the other baristas was about to serve a Frappuccino to a table Yuuri offered to do it for him and as he approached  _ the cursed desk _ it took all of his willpower not to deliver that Frappuccino right onto that blondies head. Victor’s heart was beating fast and adrenaline rushed through him as he watched the beverage and a totally pissed off Yuuri walk towards their direction.

_ Sorry Laura, you’re about to shower in milk.  _ Victor grinned deeply satisfied by the glare his baby boy was throwing at her but surprisingly Yuuri averted her.

BUT.

His eyes widened as he saw that Yuuri was biting his lower lip and hurried back to the counter.

Yuuri was done for the day. This was the worst workday ever and he couldn't wait for it to be finally over. He felt so emotionally drained that he decided to skip afternoon classes and go home directly. He knew he had it  _ bad _ for him. 

When that woman stood up and finally left he let out a deep breath he had been holding for quite some time. Victor continued to sit there and finished whatever work he was doing. He took a look at his Rolex and nodded to himself when he realized that it would soon be Yuuri’s break time.

He made sure that no one was watching as he followed him back to the 'staff only' room.

  
  


“Yuuri, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have brought someone from work with me… I didn’t think it would upset you.”

Yuuri felt like crying. And angry at the same time. A feeling he'd never experienced before. 

It's a different kind of frustration. 

_ Of course it would upset me to see the love of my life with a woman right out of a model magazine! _

Is what Yuuri wanted to shout out loud but he sighed instead.

"You looked like you were having fun watching me though."

Victor didn’t know what to say either. Guilty as charged?

“Were you jealous Yuuri?” he whispered hopefully and approached him until 

Yuuri took the initiative and hugged him to bury his face in his chest. 

“ _ Baka… _ ”

“Is that a yes?”

Yuuri pouted. “Can you take me home…”

He knew that Phichit was not at home today - a good opportunity to be alone with him.

\---------------------

"Victor, can you come with me for a second?" He asked and he the Russian nodded. "Of course my dear."

“Sit down?” he pointed at his bed and Victor was trembling with excitement. This whole room smelled like  _ Yuuri _ .

“Yuuri… I -” he wanted to apologize for teasing him this morning but was cut off with a finger pressed to his lips and Yuuri climbing onto his lap. “Be mine. Don*t take your eyes off me like you did this morning.” he whispered and hid his face in his neck. “I want you to be mine.”

Victor chuckled. “Oh my sweet Yuuri… just how much of me do you want?”

Yuuri took all his courage and looked him into the eyes. “Everything. All of you.” 

“Will you be my boyfriend then?” he asked and Yuuri nodded, his cheeks and nose tinted in a beautiful shade of read. “Yes

He was about to lean in and kiss him when his phone rang and disturbed their moment. 

“I guess my roommate will be here soon. Sorry I thought we had more time...”

“I’ll be going then - will you let me take you out tomorrow?”

“Yes…I’d love to!”

“My sweet babyboy, I’m glad you feel the same...” he sighed in relief and lowered his lashes. “I will make you the happiest man in the whole world… just say a word and it will happen..”

“I want to see you in casual clothes.”

“Then it will be a domestic date I guess. I’m looking forward to it.” he smiled and brushed his fingers through his hair. “I better go now, you smell reaaally good it makes me want to  _ eat you up _ .” 

Yuuri waited together with him infront of his house, and it only took minutes for his driver to arrive. He leaned up and gave him a shy kiss.  


"Good night, Victor."

Morning couldn't come fast enough.

_________________________________

-Domestic date-?

_________________________________

“Yuuriiii ❤" Victor smiled. He looked gorgeous in these casual clothes but he still stood out in the crowd. 

_ Almost _ . 

"Do I look lame?"

"No you look great!" Yuuri blushed and looked nervously on the ground. "You could wear a garbage bag and I'd still love it." He mumbled and squealed as Victor jumped him.

"I'm glad! You should see me naked, I'm very confident."

Yuuri hid his face in his palms. He felt dizzy because apparently the blood in his body couldn't choose on where to flush first. Once more since that cocktail night in the bar he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole.

"Victoruuuuuu… don't… say that now… out here..." 

“So at home would be okay?” he giggled and winked at him.

“Victoruuuu… stop teasing me!” Yuuri loved this childlike side of him. He’d never thought that behind that sharp blue eyes and stoic face was a heart shaped smile just waiting to lighten up the room.

“Haha, seeing your flustered face makes even  _ me _ feel bashful. I’m looking forward to be naked with you! ❤”

Yuuri facepalmed and sighed. No way is this going to be a _domestic_ date.  


" _Hai_ _hai_..."  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm happy if even one person enjoyed reading this :) lol 
> 
> WHERE IS OUR MOVIE
> 
> WHERE IS SEASON 2?? *cries*


End file.
